Waluigi's Quest
Waluigi's Quest '''was the '''ABSOLUTE WORST SHOW on TV, but every time it was cancelled (literally after every single episode), Waluigi threw pie at the network producers until they brought it back, which, fortunately, it was cancelled, and Waluigi cried. The show's plot is about Waluigi trying be recognized as an example. There's also a hint of action in it, so it's like... A FRIDAYING BAD SHOW! Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) *101: I Just Wanna Be Liked - September 9, 2022 Pilot *102: Corn Invaders From Planet G889 - September 16, 2022 *103: Bowser DIES - September 23, 2022 *104: Boing!! - October 19, 2022 *105: IT'S A LIGHTSABER NOT A BEAM SWORD - November 16, 2022 *106: Headlights - December 20, 2022 *107: Egg of the Crop - January 24, 2023 *108: ASPLOSIONS - February 14, 2023 *109: Waluigi Gets a Job - April 28, 2023 MOVIE *110: That's No Submarine! - May 5, 2023 Finale Season 2 (2013-2014) *201: Robots Vs. Cheeses - September 12, 2023 Premiere *202: THE EGG - September 19, 2023 *203: You're So Critical - October 17, 2023 *204: Party! - November 22, 2023 *205: Waluigi's Epic Space Movie ...Or Not - December 12, 2023 MOVIE *206: Lost in the Desert - January 23, 2024 *207: THIS IS SPARTA! - February 23, 2024 *208: Zombie! - March 15, 2024 *209: I'M A HUMAN AGAIN, YAYNESS! - April 16, 2024 *210: Animal or Plant? - May 21, 2024 Finale Season 3 (2014-2015) *301: Waluigi, Criminal - September 13, 2024 Premiere MOVIE *302: Waluigi Out of Jail, Waluigi In - September 20, 2024 *303: Prisoner TV - October 18, 2024 *304: The New Guy - November 26, 2024 *305: Songwriters - March 4, 2015 *306: Breakout - May 23, 2015 *307: The End of Television... At Least in Prison - May 24, 2015 *308: Wario Is BORED - May 25, 2015 *309: Prison (Guard) Life - May 26, 2015 *310: FREE! - May 27, 2015 Finale MOVIE Season 4 (2015-2016) *401: 20,000 Fails Under the Sea - September 17, 2015 Premiere *402: Wario Invades Egg Land - September 24, 2015 *403: The Purple Avenger - October 1, 2015 *404: Waluigi vs. the Internet - November 21, 2015 Episode *405: TASTE THE POWER - April 21, 2016 *406: Wario Can't Draw - April 28, 2016 *407: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - May 5, 2016 *408: The Making of Waluigi: The Movie - May 12, 2016 *409: Waluigi turns into a TREE - May 19, 2016 *410: Super 9: Part 1 - May 26, 2016 Finale MOVIE Season 5 (2016-2017) *501: Super 9: Part 2 - June 2, 2016 Premiere MOVIE *502: Waluigi's-a CHARGIN HIZ LAZAR! - September 15, 2016 *503: Let's Destroy Science Fiction Because I am Bored - October 13, 2016 *504: Waluigi DESTROYZ teh Carpet - October 20, 2016 *505: A Wario Fail - October 27, 2016 *506: KILL. - November 25, 2016 *507: Darth Vader and the Lawnmower - January 19, 2017 *508: Weegee's-a gonna PWNZOR you! - February 19, 2017 *509: This is COMPUTAAAAAAAAAAHH! - March 19, 2017 *510: Waluigi is the President, OMG!: part 1 - April 20, 2017 Finale MOVIE Season 6 (2017-2018) *601: Waluigi is the President, OMG!: part 2 - April 27, 2017 Premiere MOVIE *602: The Wario Strikes Back - September 7, 2017 *603: Wario Still Hates Science Fiction... OH NOES! - September 21, 2017 *604: The Cheese Invasion: Part 1 - December 3, 2017 MOVIE *605: The Cheese Invasion: Part 2 - December 4, 2017 MOVIE *606: The Cheese Invasion: Part 3 - December 5, 2017 MOVIE *607: I HAVE AN AK-47, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID! - January 25, 2018 *608: The Episode of Randomness - March 1, 2018 *609: Teh Bombz of Waweegee - April 28, 2018 *610: Teh Spam: Part 1 - June 6, 2018 Finale Season 7 (2018-2019) *701: Teh Spam: Part 2 - June 13, 2018 Premiere *702: Magnum Bill Overloaded - September 8, 2018 *703: Crimes R Us - September 15, 2018 *704: The Wacky Wizard - September 22, 2018 *705: Weegee's Mansion - October 24, 2018 *706: The Cruddy Muddy Rollercoaster - October 27, 2018 *707: Don't Push My Button! - November 3, 2018 *708: Idiot Soilder - November 10, 2018 *709: The Wacky Wizard Strikes Back: Part 1 - December 13, 2018 MOVIE *710: The Wacky Wizard Strikes Back: Part 2 - December 13, 2018 MOVIE *711: WHOA! - January 16, 2019 *712: Dude, Where's My Guitar? - February 13, 2019 *713: The Most Idiotic Episode Of Waluigi's Quest Ever - April 10, 2019 *714: Pwned! - April 17, 2019 *715: Up And Down The Stairs - April 24, 2019 *716: The Red Ballmoon - May 1, 2019 Finale Season 8 (2019-2020) *801: Invasion of the Hyper Pie Waffle - September 26, 2019 Premiere *802: The Clones get PWN'd - October 3, 2019 *803: Da Masheen - October 10, 2019 *804: P.I.E. - October 17, 2019 *805: The Coke-aine Plot - November 13, 2019 *806: The Derpire Strikes Back - December 19, 2019 *807: Works for Me - January 22, 2020 *808: The Pancake: Part 1 - March 6, 2020 MOVIE *809: The Pancake: Part 2 - March 6, 2020 MOVIE *810: The Pancake 2: It Came from the Moon: Part 1 - April 30, 2020 Finale MOVIE Season 9 (2020-2021) *901: The Pancake 2: It Came from the Moon: Part 2 - May 7, 2020 Premiere MOVIE *902: Don't Throw That Pie - September 20, 2020 *903: Novemberfest - October 18, 2020 *904: June 31st - November 8, 2020 *905: Random GameCube - November 22, 2020 *906: Landfill Mattress - December 6, 2020 *907: A Chop Off The Old Cheese - December 13, 2020 *908: It's a New Year! - January 10, 2021 *909: HAHAHAHA - April 1, 2021 Fools Special *910: I Gotcha Covered - May 6, 2021 Finale Season 10 (2021-2022) *1001: A Whole New Beginning - September 2, 2021 Premiere *1002: Waluigi Destroys Everything - September 9, 2021 *1003: The Break-In - September 16, 2021 *1004: Waluigi and the Virtual Boy - September 23, 2021 *1005: Seizure Recovery Inc. - September 30, 2021 *1006: Sorry 2 All - December 5, 2021 *1007: Mario Fart 2 - December 6, 2021 *1008: That's Genuine - December 7, 2021 *1009: Seriouslycraft - December 8, 2021 *1010: 1.0 - December 10, 2021 *1011: Work It - January 30, 2022 *1012: Locked in the Bathroom for 25 Days - January 31, 2022 *1013: Locked in the Car for 2 Hours - February 1, 2022 *1014: Our Locksmith is... SpongeBob - February 2, 2022 *1015: DON'T THROW! - February 3, 2022 *1016: DAT IS THE SPONGE! - April 9, 2022 *1017: Torture! - April 10, 2022 *1018: I'm Telling Ya Daycare - April 11, 2022 *1019: Evil Turns for Help - April 12, 2022 *1020: The Wacky Wizard Begins - April 13, 2022 Finale Season 11 (2022-2023) *1101: Wizard Fu - September 3, 2022 Premiere *1102: Eat Foo 24/7 - September 4, 2022 *1103: No Love - September 5, 2022 *1104: Muscle Man Strikes - September 6, 2022 *1105: 10th Anniversary Special!!! - September 7, 2022 Special *1106: Freakin' Weekends - November 16, 2022 *1107: YOU!!! - November 23, 2022 *1108: Let's Rob Mario - November 30, 2022 *1109: The Fat and the Farty - December 7, 2022 MOVIE *1110: International Waluigi Day - December 14, 2022 *1111: 11 TAKES 2 - February 1, 2023 *1112: Ignore It - February 8, 2023 *1113: The Coke-Aine Spill - February 15, 2023 *1114: F.L.U.D.D. The World - February 22, 2023 *1115: Muscle Man Transforms - March 1, 2023 *1116: WATCH OUT, WE GOT A WIMP OVER HERE! - May 13, 2023 *1117: Wario Goes to School - May 14, 2023 *1118: Amber Alert - May 15, 2023 *1119: Waluigi Pwns Commonsensemedia.org - May 16, 2023 *1120: The Winz - May 17, 2023 Finale Season 12 (2023-2024) *1201: Some Pimpy Playa - September 9, 2023 Premiere *1202: Waluigi Cooks - September 16, 2023 *1203: UnAttack - September 23, 2023 *1204: New-Car Smell Attacks! - September 30, 2023 *1205: Muscle Man vs. Some Baked Creature nobody Cares About - October 7, 2023 *1206: In Yo Dreams - November 25, 2023 *1207: PwnQuest - November 26, 2023 *1208: To Program a GameCheese Game - November 27, 2023 *1209: 1, 2, 3, THUNDER! - November 28, 2023 *1210: Shame On Target - November 29, 2023 MOVIE *1211: The Squadala Squad - February 7, 2024 *1212: You and Reeka - February 14, 2024 *1213: Baby Mario Comes to Play - February 21, 2024 *1214: Undo. - February 28, 2024 *1215: Just Press Your Browser's Forward Button - March 7, 2024 *1216: Take the Pizza May 2024 *1217: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO May 2024 *1218: Gotta Go! May 2024 *1219: Toilets Clean Themselves? May 2024 *1220: Waluigi's War vs. Wario June 2024 Finale Season 13 (2024-2015) Note: Season 13 is coming in 2024, and it's only known that it will have 20 episodes. In the meantime, it's in production. Season Box Sets *The Complete 1st Season - November 14, 2023 episodes *The Complete 2nd Season - December 7, 2024 episodes *The Complete 3rd Season - November 22, 2015 episodes *The Complete 4th Season - October 31, 2016 episodes + ep. 501 *The Complete 5th Season - September 25, 2017 episodes + ep. 410 & 601 *The Complete 6th Season - October 14, 2018 episodes + 510 & 701 *Season 7 Volume 1 - November 17, 2019 610 - 708 *Season 7 Volume 2 - December 8, 2019 709 - 716 *The Complete 8th Season - December 25, 2020 episodes + 901 *The Complete 9th Season - November 22, 2021 episodes + 810 *Season 10 Volume 1 - December 25, 2022 1001 - 1010 *Season 10 Volume 2 - February 12, 2023 1011 - 1020 *Season 11 Volume 1 - September 24, 2023 1101 - 1110 *Season 11 Volume 2 - October 15, 2023 1111 - 1120 Trivia *This is the only show to improve within its run. *For years, it was stupid. *NOOB Category:Fanon Series Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Works Category:Waluigi's Quest